I Want You
by kimberlycullen10
Summary: She said I want you, just exactly like I used to..." Based on the Kings of Leon song, "I Want You," from the album "Only By the Night." Written for AHizelm's birthday.


**As usual, I do not own these characters, even though Jacob Black definitely owns me.**

_A/N: Hi all! So this is my first original fic (as JCMS is canon), and I wrote it for my beta, **AHizelm**'s birthday. The entire story is based on the song "I Want You" by Kings of Leon. If you're a fan of KOL like AHizelm and myself, and if you've ever heard the song, you know it gets quite dirty. ;) I am also posting the lyrics here in case you haven't heard it before.  
_

_And please, my lovely 18 and under readers, avert your eyes. The rest of you… well, I hope you enjoy it._

_Side note: the italicized type denotes Jake's flashbacks of that infamous night._

_

* * *

  
_**Kings of Leon, "I Want You"  
**

Get back on track, pick me up some bottles of booze  
Fickle freshman, probly thinks he's cooler than you  
A hay ride, a fire, everybody's comin' around  
So go press your skirt, word is there's a new girl in town

I call shotgun, you can play your R&B tunes  
The fellowship time, it always comes a little too soon  
The land of the creeps, freshened up and babyface shaved  
Put your eyes on me, and I know a place that we can get away...

Just say I want you, just exactly like I used to  
'Cause baby this is only bringin' me down...

Homeboy's so proud, he finally got the video proof  
The night vision shows she was only duckin' the truth  
It's heavy I know, black eye with the gift down below  
A choke and a gag, she spit up and came back for more...

And said I want you, just exactly like I used to  
And baby this is only bringin' me down...  
She said I want you

I want you, just exactly like I used to  
And baby this is only bringin' me down...  
I said I want you, just exactly like I used to  
And baby this is only bringin' me down

* * *

"Can you seriously believe she's denying it to everyone?"

"You know that's typical of Leah, Embry," I responded, shaking my head in amusement. "She'll come clean eventually."

"Clean? Not if she slept with _you_, she won't!" Quil laughed loudly, throwing his head back. I shoved him hard, towards the water that was now creeping up the shoreline, but Embry and I both laughed along with him.

I was strolling along First Beach with my two best friends, Embry Call and Quil Ateara. It was a sunny day in La Push, which was rare, even for the month of June. We were five short days away from graduation, and we were all nursing hangovers on this fine Monday afternoon because of the early celebrating we'd done at the bonfire the night before. When we arrived at school that morning, mostly everyone was recovering from the previous night just like we were, but in addition, I had also been the subject of many rumors floating around Quileute Tribal School that the day.

The mere thought of this tugged at the corners of my lips, and I allowed a smug grin to stretch across my face.

After school, the guys and I drove to my house and walked down to the beach, as we often did on days like this... Days where there was nothing to do - which was nearly every day, to be honest - and nowhere in particular to be. Besides, we were too hung over to go cliff diving, the _other_ thing we did around the res to occupy our time. Truthfully, we had been gossiping like a bunch of women about the stories that had been passed around our small school that day - rumors regarding the drunken escapades of myself and my ex-girlfriend, Leah Clearwater, from the night before.

"Yeah, but to flat-out _lie_ about it?" Quil continued, his voice raised in disbelief. "That's just... well, it's kind of fucking hilarious." He kicked at the pebbles under his feet as we walked along the shore.

"You know she won't deny it forever," I pointed out. "She was only duckin' the truth. Leah craves the attention that she will inevitably get from hooking up with me. She loves it when girls are jealous of her. She eats that shit up."

"Why the hell would any girl be jealous that Leah hooked up with a pansy-ass like yourself?" Embry laughed, rolling his eyes. I threw an elbow to my left, where he was walking, and I caught him right in the ribs.

"Ouch! Fucker," he muttered. I grinned at him unapologetically.

A few moments later, Quil chuckled under his breath, still keeping pace to my right.

"What are _you_ laughing at, dickwad?" Embry asked sourly, still rubbing his ribs as he aimed a dirty look in our friend's direction.

"I just think it's funny, that's all," Quil replied, his tone nonchalant.

"You think what is funny?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Well, we could clear all of this Leah bullshit up right now, if you wanted," he offered with a shrug.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him, recognizing the mischievous note in his voice. His suggestive tone never meant anything good for anyone involved, as I knew from experience.

Embry followed suit but perked up a bit, as if he knew where Quil was going with this conversation.

_Fuck_.

"What exactly are you talking about, Quil?" I asked suspiciously, narrowing my eyes at him. I turned to Embry, who was positively beaming now, his gaze flickering between Quil's face and my own.

"We, uhh..."

But Embry interrupted Quil. "God, we have been waiting to tell you this ALL DAY!" he crowed, apparently unable to contain his excitement any longer.

_Fuuuck_.

"What is going _on?_" I demanded, throwing my hands in the air. I hated being left out, and this obviously had something to do with me, so I was even more eager to be included.

"Well, um, do you remember that video camera that Claire got me last year?" Quil asked, his voice a bit more hesitant now that whatever he'd been holding in was finally coming to light.

I nodded impatiently, briefly recalling the times we'd taped ourselves doing stupid shit around the res using the video recorder that Quil's girlfriend had bought him for his seventeenth birthday. Claire was Makah, which meant she lived on the Makah Res in Neah Bay, about two hours north of La Push. She bought herself and Quil matching video cameras so that they could film sappy, lovey-dovey bullshit and send the tapes back and forth so they could "see" each other whenever they wanted.

Of course, we had used it to record ourselves drinking and acting like idiots more often than we'd ever admit to Claire. I never saw this as a problem until now, because suddenly I had an idea where Quil might be going with this...

And it certainly didn't help that Embry was standing to my right, his hands balled into fists and his jaw in a tight, broad grin, physically restraining himself from bursting with this secret they'd been keeping from me all day. Quil shot him a warning glance, causing Embry to bite his lip under the strain of his self-control, which was clearly fading rapidly.

Quil was nearly grimacing in an effort to contain his laughter. "Alright, well, when you and Leah went off to get some _alone time_, Em and I may or may not have followed you-"

"And we taped it!" Embry announced, interrupting Quil triumphantly.

My eyes grew wide, my jaw dropping so low that I swear I got a mouthful of sand. I stood completely still, staring at my two best friends in complete and utter shock while I processed this information.

"You... taped us? H-having sex?" I stammered, my head snapping to the right to stare at Embry, and then forward again to look at Quil, and back again to Embry.

"Among other things," Quil amended casually.

There was another beat of silence...

And then I burst out laughing.

"You two... you two idiots actually _taped_ us?" I gasped for air between bouts of laughter, the force of it bowing me forward until I was nearly bent in half, laughing hysterically.

Embry was laughing even harder than I was. He remained upright because he was bracing himself with his hand on my shoulder, but he was absolutely beyond words.

Quil barked his signature loud, long guffaw, managing only a nod here and there to confirm over and over again that they had, in fact, taped Leah and I having sex on the beach.

We struggled to compose ourselves after a minute or two, taking deep breaths to calm our laughter until we were able to hold an actual conversation again.

"Well, fuck," I chuckled, wiping the last of the tears from my eyes. "Of all the stupid shit we've ever done... I mean, really - I think you two have outdone yourselves this time."

"I agree," Embry nodded, still grinning like an idiot. "It was one of my best ideas yet."

"Of course it was your idea," I said, rolling my eyes.

Quil smiled back, nodding once. "Oh, and you want to know the best part?"

"This gets better?" I asked incredulously, laughing again.

"Yep." Quil smirked. "I finally got to try out the night vision feature on the camera."

"You could see _everything," _Embry added happily.

"You two are sick bastards." I shook my head, still chuckling. Through my slightly hazy, drunken memory, I remembered the secluded, quiet spot with the small accumulation of bleached-white driftwood where I'd taken Leah. The breeze had been warm and we were both rather intoxicated, stumbling forward until we'd collapsed on the largest piece of wood, our arms wrapped around each other affectionately. Up until now, my mind had painted it as a very romantic scene, but that vision was forever ruined by the thought of Embry and Quil creeping in the brush nearby with the goddamn camera.

"What I should have said," Embry corrected, "was that everything _appeared_ to be crystal clear, but I was completely bombed, so I could be remembering it wrong."

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like we've played the tape back or anything," Quil added.

"Wait, so you haven't even watched it?" I asked.

"Dude, this happened at, like, three in the fucking morning. We came home and passed out, miraculously woke up for school, and now here we are," Embry said exasperatedly. "Pardon me for not making the viewing of your sex tape one of my first priorities of the day."

"Well it sure as shit seems like it was high on your priority list when you stalked me and my ex-girlfriend to a remote spot on the beach and filmed us going at it," I pointed out.

"Among other things," Quil reminded me again with a laugh.

"Fine, whatever," I allowed, snickering lightly.

Silence again.

"So, you know what we have to do now, right?" Embry prompted, grinning suggestively.

"Yep," Quil and I said together, turning in unison to begin walking back in the direction we'd come from.

"The camera still in your truck?" Embry asked Quil.

"Yep."

Embry trotted along on my other side, jogging lightly to catch up. "We really _have_ outdone ourselves this time, huh, Quil?"

"I'd say so, Em," he agreed.

"Sick bastards," I repeated under my breath. My ear-to-ear smile betrayed my words, though, because I had to admit... I really _was_ impressed.

We picked up the pace a bit as we strode along in silence, all of us eagerly contemplating what was waiting at my house. I thanked my unusually lucky stars that Billy was, ironically, at the Clearwaters' today, helping them finish unpacking their house.

The Clearwaters - Leah, who was a year younger than me, her mother, Sue, and her younger brother, Seth - had grown up with us in La Push, but when their father Harry died of a heart attack three years ago, they had moved up to the Makah reservation to be near Sue's family. Sue's sister had two daughters, Emily and Lindsey, who were both older but often came down to our res to visit the Clearwaters and hang out with us kids. Emily was just barely two years older than Leah, and the two of them were like sisters. They always went shopping in Port Angeles and did each other's hair and makeup and all that other girly crap that came along with being a chick. But regardless, we all got along pretty well, and we hung out often. I had even introduced Emily to a family friend of mine, Sam Uley, and they'd hit it off instantly. Four years later, they were still dating, and they now attended the University of Washington together.

As we grew older and the hormones began to kick in, I'd come to realize that Leah wasn't only decent to hang out with, but she was becoming pretty fucking hot, too. When we were thirteen and fourteen, our parents caught us kissing in my garage when we were supposed to be doing homework. My hand had been halfway up her red t-shirt when they walked in, and when I made a joke about being "caught red-handed," I was the only one who laughed. Needless to say, our feelings for each other were shallow at best, but the fact that we had grown up together made us naturally closer to begin with, so the day after we were caught making out we decided to give dating a try.

We had probably gotten as serious as any post-pubescent teens with raging hormones did, and by the time the Clearwaters had moved away - which was later that year - Leah and I had done just about everything except actually having sex. Honestly, our sexual exploits were mostly just fumbling, slightly awkward touching, and exploring of each other's bodies. But going through those experiences together did make us inherently closer, and I'll admit that I missed her when she left.

And, surprisingly, it wasn't just her body that I missed.

In the three years since the Clearwaters had moved to Neah Bay, none of them had come back to La Push - not even once. We all assumed that it was too hard to return to the place where Harry had died, so nobody around the res ever mentioned it. Leah never even came down to hang out with us when Emily came to visit Sam, which was often - a fact that, truthfully, kind of fucking hurt my feelings. But I was young and I bounced back from my superficial heartache pretty quickly. I became the most popular kid at QTS; I had a million friends; I was crowned homecoming king, yada yada yada... basically, I was surrounded by all of that social bullshit that doesn't really matter in the grand scheme of things.

"Jake...?" Embry waved his hand in front of my face, tearing me from my thoughts and bringing me back to the present.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that." I realized that, while I had been reliving the past inside my head, we'd walked the distance to my house.

"Where'd you go?" Quil joked. He jogged over to his truck, opening the door to the passenger's side and reaching in. When he pulled out the video camera and the cord to hook it up to my television, a smile spread across his face.

"Just thinking," I answered with a shrug.

"About last night, I'm sure?" Embry surmised, wagging his eyebrows and nudging me with his elbow suggestively.

"Something like that," I replied with a smile.

"Well, _I'd_ like to get lost in some of those memories as well, since they involve Leah naked, so let's watch this fucking tape already," Quil said, slamming the door to his truck. Embry nodded, clearly grateful that we were finally getting down to business, and I followed the two of them into my house.

We walked into the living room and Quil headed straight for the television, squatting down near the back of the set to examine the wires. I plopped down on the recliner that faced the television set while Embry settled in on the small couch that was situated to the right of my chair. With a dramatic sigh, he extended his long legs out in front of him and placed his hands behind his neck, his elbows pointing out on either side of his head. He looked completely at ease, except that his foot was tapping on the floor, revealing the eagerness he was trying so damn hard to suppress. He was already staring intently at the blue screen that would play my sex tape in just a few short moments. I huffed a soft laugh and shook my head at him, though he didn't notice.

_Embry Call, in a nutshell._

"Are you that eager to see me naked, Em?" I asked, batting my eyelashes at him theatrically. "I never knew."

He scoffed. "You fucking wish, man. I just want to refresh my memory of last night, though Leah's sexy ass all naked and shit is definitely something I'll never forget."

I rolled my eyes, though I couldn't blame him. The last three years really _had_ been good to her.

We'd watched videos from Quil's camera on the television before - though, admittedly, none of them were quite like this - so Quil got the camera hooked up pretty quickly. The flat blue screen changed to a shaky, animated image of the bonfire - whoever had been holding the camera was zooming in and out of the flame; they were clearly amused and, I assumed, drunk as shit. Quil stood, swiping the remote from the top of the television and taking a seat next to Embry on the couch. They both had identical shit-eating grins plastered on their faces, and I couldn't help but imitate them.

This was going to be fan-fucking-tastic.

"Dude, I say we skip all this other shit," Embry suggested, grabbing the remote out of Quil's hand. "There's no sense in delaying what we really want to see."

"I agree," Quil said, nodding with approval as Embry pressed the fast-forward button. "We did tape a lot of random bullshit before Jake and Leah, though, so this still might take a few minutes."

"Whatever; we'll get there eventually," I added, my tone sounding more nonchalant than I felt. But I allowed my eyes to drift out of focus, and as the images on screen flew by, I thought back on what had happened yesterday afternoon, hours before we had all ended up at the bonfire on the beach.

_"Hey, Jake," Sam called out as he stepped into my garage. "Oh, hey, guys."_

_Embry and I were working on a couple of motorcycles that he had picked up at the dump the day before, while Quil sat on the floor, picking through the new parts we'd acquired at Checker Auto down in Hoquiam._

_"Hey, Sam." Quil and I greeted him in unison._

_"What's up, man?" Embry added with a wave._

_"Not too much, just stopping by to see what your plans are for tonight," Sam said._

_"I don't have any at the moment," I admitted without looking up. "You hear of anything that's going on?"_

_"Well, I did, actually," Sam said, taking a seat on one of the large toolboxes near the bikes._

_"Seriously?" Embry asked, sounding just as surprised as I felt that there actually might be something to do in La Push._

_"Well, nothing too exciting - I was just thinking of having a bonfire on the beach tonight," Sam explained. "You fools are graduating next weekend, and everyone will most likely have plans with their families that day, so I thought some early celebrating couldn't hurt."_

_"Yeah, sure as fuck couldn't hurt," Quil echoed, visibly perking up at the idea of not spending another night sitting in my garage, sipping warm soda, and eating Doritos._

_"Plus Emily came down last night... God only knows why, but she wanted to see you idiots," Sam's eyes lit up, as they always did when he mentioned Emily. "Said something about missing you since it's been a while since we've been back from Seattle." Sam and Emily's freshman year at U-Dub had ended two weeks ago, and Emily had gone home to Neah Bay after finals._

_"We'd love to see her, too," I assured him. I opened my mouth to ask for more details about the bonfire, but Sam interrupted again._

_"Next week's our anniversary, actually," he mused. "Four years, man. Can you believe it?"_

_"Yeah, that's really fucking sweet, Sam," I said, rolling my eyes. "But get back on track - pick me up some bottles of booze."_

_"You're awfully demanding," Sam retorted, shaking his head lightheartedly. "Yeah, I'll get you some alcohol, as usual. Em, your mom's not working at the store today, is she?"_

_"Nope," he answered. "Got the day off. I think Brady's dad is there today. He's cool, though, you know that - he never cares if you buy alcohol, dude. You're 18, after all."_

_"18 isn't 21, dickwad," Quil pointed out with a laugh._

_"Yeah, but it's close enough," Embry shrugged, turning back to Sam. "As long as it's not my mom working, you know you can get away with it."_

_"Alright, will do. Be down there at nine." Sam stood up again, taking one step towards the door before stopping in his tracks. He turned back around to look at me. "Oh, and Jake?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Go press your skirt," he teased, winking at me. "Word is there's a new girl in town." _

_All three of us spoke at the same time, in the same utterly shocked tone. "A new girl?"_

_"Yeah," Sam repeated. Then, so low I couldn't even be sure that he said it, he added, "Sort of."_

_"What the fuck...?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. "Who in their right mind would move to La Push, of all places?"_

_"You'll see," Sam replied cryptically. Then he turned on his heel and strode out the door, leaving Embry, Quil, and I to contemplate his news with puzzled expressions on our faces._

_After Sam left, none of us could concentrate on the motorcycles anymore, so the guys headed home. Quil promised to pick both of us up around 9:15, muttering something about wanting to make an entrance and being fashionably late as he sped off in his truck. Of course, the particular stretch of First Beach where the fire pit was located was definitely walking distance, but I was lazy and honestly wanted to get there as fast as possible to meet this new chick. She could be hot, after all. I wondered briefly how Sam knew of her and I didn't - the reservation was so small that everyone always knew everyone else's business. How was it that I didn't know that someone had moved here? And why had Sam singled me out like that when he mentioned her? Obviously I wouldn't be the only one interested in some new blood around here - Quil and Embry had perked up just as fast as I did when Sam made his announcement._

_When I went inside the house, there was a note from Billy on the kitchen table, telling me that he went out but would be back later that night. He didn't say where he was headed, but I assumed he was going to Forks to watch the Mariner's game at Charlie's._

_The hours passed quickly as I showered and got ready for the night. I tried unsuccessfully not to dwell on the new girl as I got dressed, deciding to wear a red long-sleeved shirt and my dark blue jeans. I'd recently cropped my hair in a fit of rebellion - my father told me that it made me look younger, and I all but ran to Sam's, pleading with his mother to cut it all off - so I didn't need to worry about pulling it back into its usual ponytail._

_There was a knock on the door, and when I walked into the living room, Quil and Embry already stood in the living room._

_"Why do you even bother knocking?" I asked in mock agitation, gesturing to their positions in the room. Embry was leaning casually against the back of the recliner while Quil stood rigid, his hands on his hips impatiently._

_"Let's go, man," he ordered, ignoring my comment and glancing at the clock on the wall. It read 9:23._

_"Hey, it's not our fault that you were late," Embry pointed out, and I nodded._

_"Aw, lookit you," I cooed, stepping closer to Quil. I placed my hands on each side of his face and slapped his cheeks lightly twice. "Freshened-up and babyface shaved."_

_Embry laughed. "You want to look good for the new girl, huh?"_

_"Fuck off," he mumbled, whacking my hands away from his face._

_"What about Claire?" I asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"Dude, it's not like I'd do anything. It's not cheating if you just look and don't touch."_

_Embry laughed again, and I joined in. "Alright, let's get outta here."_

_I closed the door behind us as we stepped out and headed towards Quil's truck, which was idled near the road._

_"I call shotgun!" Embry declared, climbing into the passenger seat and throwing a rueful look in my direction._

_I shook my head vehemently. "No fucking way am I riding in the back tonight. We can all squeeze in the cab; the trip won't be very long, anyway."_

_"Fine," Embry grumbled, scooting over to the middle as Quil opened the driver's side and climbed in. Embry turned to look at him, an amused expression lighting up his features. "You can play your R&B tunes, you know, to get _in the mood_ for the new girl."_

_I burst out laughing, and Quil looked around Embry to glare at me pointedly._

_"I don't know why you're so arrogant, Jake," he taunted. "Have you forgotten that Sam was talking to _you_ when he mentioned this new broad in the first place?"_

_That shut me up _real_ quick._

_The ride was short but it seemed to take for-fucking-_ever _to get there. Quil left the radio off altogether, clearly still feeling the sting of Embry's earlier comment. When we pulled up to the parking area, Embry nearly climbed right over me in his haste to get to the fire pit, apparently even more eager to meet this new girl than he'd let on._

_"Easy, dude," I muttered, shoving him out of the way. He laughed and continued walking, picking up the pace as the little clearing on the sand came into view._

_To our disappointment, we recognized everyone there immediately, even though a good amount of people had arrived already. They were all from school, and their grades ranged from the little freshmen up to seniors, like us. Greetings floated through the air as we made our way through the crowd, and I nodded in approval when I saw a couple of sophomores passing out red plastic cups in preparation for the night's festivities. I scanned the area and spotted Emily and Sam sitting just a short distance away near the fire, their heads leaned close together as they whispered back and forth._

_"Hey, ya fuck," I said, clapping Sam on the shoulder when we made our way over to where they were sitting. He grinned back and returned my greeting. I could feel the heat on my skin as I stepped closer to the flames and around Sam to give Emily a hug._

_"Hi, sweetheart." She smiled, squeezing me tightly. "Hey, guys," she said to Embry and Quil as they both made their way over to hug her._

_"Glad you could make it," Sam said. He pointed to five brown paper bags that were lying in the sand near the driftwood he and Emily were sitting on. "There's your alcohol; now cough it up."_

_"Thanks, man," I said, reaching in my pocket for my wallet. I reimbursed him for the beer and took a seat on the other side of Emily._

_"So, uh, where is this new girl?" Embry asked anxiously, sitting on my right. Quil ambled over and collapsed onto the sand next to him._

_Emily ducked her head, trying to hide the smile that curled the corners of her mouth as Sam replied simply, "She's not here yet."_

_"Hey, can you get a little more firewood from the pile down the beach, Jake?" Emily requested, too quickly for me to ask why she and Sam were being such weirdos about this mystery girl._

_"Yeah... sure. Embry, come help me?"_

_"No way, dude. I'm sitting right here," he jabbed at the piece of driftwood he was perched on, "and waiting for this chick. If she's hot, I get first dibs."_

_"Bullshit," I scoffed. "Quil?"_

_"Nope. I'm staying, too. It's not everyday that a new girl moves to La Push."_

_I began to walk away, shaking my head at my friends. "Fuck you guys. Pour a beer for me so at least _that_ will be waiting for me when I get back," I called over my shoulder._

_I stalked down the beach, mildly irritated that Sam hadn't brought enough firewood for his own damn bonfire and now _definitely_ irritated that everyone was making such a big deal about this new girl. I mean, sure, I was anticipating her arrival. Yes, I certainly hoped she was fucking hot._

_"But why are Sam and Emily acting so fucking _weird_ tonight?" I muttered, picking up the pace when I spotted the pile of driftwood in the distance._

_I gathered all the wood I could carry, still grumbling to myself about my lazyass friends, and headed back to the bonfire. It was only about a half-mile walk from the fire pit, so I could see that the crowd had nearly doubled in the fifteen or so minutes that I had been gone. It looked like the entire res was here - well, at least anyone under the age of 20._

_Obviously, it wasn't just Embry, Quil, and I who were bored as fuck of sitting on our asses, doing nothing._

_Embry's voice was the first I recognized as I walked back up to where everyone was sitting around the fire. "Dude, Quil, you totally broke a record just now, I swear! I've never seen anyone shotgun a beer that fast in my _life._"_

_Quil and Sam both laughed loudly, and it echoed throughout the area. "That _was _impressive, I have to admit," Sam nodded his approval._

_"A personal record, if anything," Quil added._

_"So glad you idiots got started without me." I grabbed the beer that Sam held out to me. The seat to his right was empty. "Where'd Em go?"_

_"I'm right here." Emily's voice drifted over the sounds of the other conversations in the area as she stepped through the crowd and into the open area surrounding the fire. I saw a girl with short, silky black hair trailing behind her, but her head was down, and I couldn't see the girl's face._

_"So, Em, you have someone to introduce..." Quil's voice trailed off before he finished his sentence, because the girl behind Emily lifted her face at that exact moment._

_I dropped my beer. It fell right on Sam's foot, and I heard him cuss me out, but I didn't care._

_"Leah," I breathed, my voice trembling embarrassingly as I struggled to choke out the two simple syllables that shaped her name._

_She looked up at me through her lashes, her dark brown eyes shining. The light of the fire blazed and lit up her features, both on the sand and through my body at the sight of her._

_She smiled a perfect, blinding smile. "Hi, Jacob."_

_I realized that my mouth was hanging open slightly, and I tried to shut it, but I was frozen, cut from a block of ice._

_Everything and everyone around us was forgotten as she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around my neck, thawing me out. She grasped me tightly, and I wound my arms around her waist, hugging her back._

_My eyes drifted closed as I let my head fall into the crook of her neck, breathing in the scent of her. I was overwhelmed with memories; flashes of the times we spent alone in my garage, on the beach, up on the cliffs, wrapped up so close in my blanket... they all flooded my brain. And I knew - by holding her this way, by feeling her body against mine - that she was so much the same, but yet so different._

_Leah had grown up._

_"How are you, Jake?" she whispered in my ear._

_I tightened my hold on her body for one second longer, and then pulled away slightly so that I could look into her eyes. "I'm great, Lee," I assured her, using my old nickname for her. "I'm fucking fantastic."_

_Her eyes sparkled and her smile widened as I pulled her further away from me. My hands trailed down her arms slowly, ending their journey when they reached her fingertips. I weaved my own through hers, not embarrassed in the slightest as my eyes traveled up her body, and back down again. "Clearly, you're pretty great yourself."_

_She laughed once and shook her head fondly. "Oh, some things really never change, Jacob Black."_

_"Hey!"_

_We looked over at Embry, who was now standing up, waving his arms emphatically back and forth above his head. "Did you two forget about us over here? We haven't seen you in _years, _Lee! Come give me a goddamn hug."_

_She laughed, releasing my hands and taking the few steps that placed her in Embry's waiting arms. She leaned into him, granting me a really nice view of her ass, which had clearly grown up right along with the rest of her. I allowed my eyes to roam the curves of her waistline and the contours of her legs that shaped her tight-ass jeans as let go of Embry, lifting onto her toes to hug Quil next._

_Emily cleared her throat, and I tore my eyes from Leah's body to look at her. She was glaring at me, giving me a disapproving yet amused look that made it clear that she thought I was a pervert, but was too happy that Leah was back to care much right now._

_We all sat down around the fire and began catching up. Quil poured us each a beer and we sipped them happily as we talked, essentially ignoring all of the other people who were milling around the area._

_Sue, Leah, and Seth had moved back to La Push that morning, and they were here to stay. It turned out that Leah wanted to be back with her old friends for her senior year, which would begin in the fall. All three of them had talked about it for a while before they actually made the move, deciding that enough time had passed since Harry's death that they could come here without the pain crippling them; time had healed the sharper edges of their wounds, and though they knew that they would all miss Harry, it was time to get back to living their own lives._

_Time passed quickly as we talked, and the beer was going down like water. We stopped mid-story to cheers to random things like "the good old times"; Embry even began singing, "reunited and it feels so good!" Soon after I'd stopped counting my refills, I realized that I was getting a little tipsy. I reached for another beer, but the bag with the case in it was empty._

_"Did we drink all of that?" I asked, turning the bag upside-down and shaking it stupidly, as though a full case of beer might magically fall out._

_"Yeah, we did," Sam said seriously. "I think Brady's got a few cases too, though - when I was at the store earlier, his dad mentioned that he was going to buy him some for the bonfire tonight."_

_"I wish _my_ dad wuhs tha'coool," Embry slurred. I chuckled when I saw that his eyes were half opened and he had a drunken grin plastered to his face._

_Quil stumbled a bit over his words, too, though not as badly as Embry had. "Em, you don't even know your dad," he reminded him._

_"Oh. Right," Embry said, pursing his lips and nodding seriously for a few seconds. Then, he burst out laughing, bending so far forward that he would have dove head-first into the sand if Sam hadn't caught the back of his shirt._

_We all laughed as Embry situated himself back on his driftwood bench._

_"Shutthefuckup," he ordered, but the command fell flat because he was laughing so hard that he was crying._

_"Okay, well, we need s'more," I decided, standing up. I felt more drunk as soon as I was upright, and I swayed a little on the spot. Leah appeared next to me, snaking her arm around my waist._

_"I'll come with you," she offered. Her eyelids drooped a bit as she bit her lip, looking down at the ground and then back up into my eyes._

_I grinned like an idiot. "You sure will," I promised._

_She giggled, and I realized she was a little tipsy herself. Leah never fucking giggled._

_"Let's go," I said, sliding an arm around her shoulders. We headed through the crowd, ignoring the stares and the muttering as we passed people who had known us way back when we were... us._

_"People are talking about us," Leah said, looking up at me with a smile._

_I shrugged dismissively. "Ah, let 'em talk," I said, grinning back. "That just means we're worth talking about."_

_"Or that, yet again, some things never change... especially in a small place like this."_

_"That, too."_

_We reached the circle of friends that included Brady, and I tapped him on the shoulder._

_"Hey, Jake!" he said, reaching out to shake my hand._

_"Hey, man. You having fun?"_

_"For sure. I told Sam that this was a great idea," he nodded enthusiastically, taking a long pull from the beer in his hand._

_"Hey, speaking of which," I gestured to the beer in his hand, "Do you think I could borrow some of those? We're all out over there." I pointed back in the direction of my circle of friends around the fire._

_"For sure, man," he nodded, bending over to pick up a full case from the sand at his feet. I grabbed it with my free hand - my right arm was still wrapped around Leah - and thanked him, promising I'd repay him the next time we had a bonfire._

_Leah and I turned back around, walking slower than we had before. Even though it had been three years since I'd seen her, I still knew her well enough to know when she had something on her mind._

_"You okay, Lee?" I asked, halting my steps and turning to face her._

_"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, nodding seriously. I set the case of beer down and took her hands again. Her eyes remained fixed on the place I had set the beer, but then she raised her gaze to meet mine. She searched my eyes for a long moment before she spoke again. "It's good to be back."_

_"God, I missed you." I blurted the words out before I had time to think about them, but I knew they were true._

_Her smile lit up her face again, and I couldn't help but mimic her. In that moment, I was truly happy._

_Alright, I was _drunk_ - but I swear, I was really fucking happy, too._

_The liquid courage gave me an extra push as I ran my hands back up her arms until they were cupping either side of her face. I leaned in slowly, giving her time to pull back if this wasn't what she wanted. But she didn't - she only leaned closer._

_The height difference between us wasn't as great as it had been when we were thirteen and fourteen, but I still had to duck my head in order for our lips to meet. But meet they did; gently, at first, as we reacquainted ourselves with each other. I closed my eyes, blissfully recognizing the spark of electricity that zapped through my system as she pressed closer to me, slipping her arms around my neck and lifting on her toes a bit. I sighed into her mouth, my body giving way as I crushed her to my chest, one hand splayed across the small of her back and the other knotting in her hair, caressing the smooth skin at the nape of her neck._

_Her lips parted and her tongue skimmed slowly along my lower lip, seeking access. I granted it willingly, fervently, and our tongues met and glided along in the familiar dance that was Leah and I._

_Yes, in the past three years, we had grown up. But I knew in that moment that nothing between us had really changed._

_Her hand slipped from my neck down along my bicep, squeezing the tensed muscle she felt there. Her fingers then traveled across my chest and down my stomach, where she curled them lightly into my abs and pulled them lower, pushing harder as she scraped them against me, but stopping right above the place on my body that I was now most aware of._

_I moaned against her lips, unable to control the way my body was responding to her touch. Truthfully, I wouldn't have wanted to._

_But I knew what I wanted to do; hell, I knew what _she_ wanted to do, without even asking. It was the one thing we'd never done together._

_I needed her; needed to feel every inch of her body against mine. And I would._

_We needed to get out of here._

"Hey, wait, this is it! Press play!" Quil cried out. I had been so lost in my memories that the sound of his voice nearly made me jump out of my skin.

"I'm trying to, so stop grabbing at the remote, fucker!" Embry retorted, smacking Quil's hand away.

I hadn't paid a bit of attention to the screen as Embry and Quil had been fast-forwarding through the video, choosing instead to do a little time-traveling inside my head. And, _fuck_, the memory of that kiss was so vivid that it made my lips tingle longingly, as if to remind me where they'd been the night before.

I smirked at the thought, turning my attention to the television as Embry rewound to just the right spot and pressed play.

The view on screen was tinted a strange, iridescent green color, making the whole scene surreal. It wasn't much of a scene anyway, though, because all I could see was sand and tall grass being pushed aside in front of the camera lens.

"Shhhh!" Quil's voice on screen hissed. I heard a muted thud followed by Embry's curse.

"You don't have to hit me, dickhead," Embry's voice whisper-shouted, though they both remained out of the camera's line of sight.

"Well then stop talking or they'll hear us," Quil's voice chided, lowering his tone another octave to emphasize his point.

"Fine," Video-Embry huffed. A few seconds of silence passed as they got situated, shifting around in the sand and brush that surrounded them. A hand reached out on front of the camera to push some grass aside, and that's when Leah and I came into view.

"Oh my God, Jake's going to _kill _us!" Embry whispered excitedly, clearly not concerned with the potential thread to his life. Leah and I were maybe twenty feet away on screen, and whoever was holding the camera adjusted the zoom lens so that we appeared closer.

"This will be _worth it_," Video-Quil replied, his voice soft but confident.

I tore my eyes from the screen to glare at my friends, who were no longer lounging lazily on the couch. They both were sitting on the edge of the cushions with their elbows resting on their knees, staring intently at the screen with identically enraptured expressions on their faces.

"Hey, fuckers!" I barked, and they both jumped.

"Dude, can't you see that this is _it? _Why are you interrupting?" Embry asked angrily.

"So the beat-down will be worth it, huh?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at them and avoiding previous Embry's comment.

"Oh, shut up," Quil mumbled disparagingly, waving me off with his hand. "You're going to fucking love this, and you know it." Their gazes returned to the screen, and the cameraman adjusted the settings so that Leah and I were in full-view. Seriously, it looked like they were five feet away.

"Who was actually taping it?" I asked curiously.

This time, they both tensed up, and Embry actually paused the video.

"We promised we wouldn't reveal that information," he said seriously, and Quil nodded stiffly in affirmation.

"Why? Fearful of that beatdown?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No comment," Quil muttered, and their gazes settled back on the screen.

I sighed. There certainly was no turning back now, was there? Suddenly, I felt a bit nervous; my skin prickled with the feeling that I was generally unfamiliar with. I was an easy-going guy who rolled with the punches and took everything in life as it came - the good, the bad, the ugly. I hardly ever complained about anything, and I rarely ever got nervous. Why should this be so much different? Sure, it was a sex tape. But I wasn't ashamed of my body. Plus, I knew that they wouldn't really be focusing too much on _me_, as it was.

I reminded myself that they'd already seen the live show, and this was sort of an encore, if you will.

So, I settled in to watch the scene play out with a good-natured grin on my face. For once, Quil was right - I was kind of looking forward to this.

_When I pulled away from our kiss, Leah bit her bottom lip, and I saw the desire blazing in her dark eyes. I couldn't stand it any longer - I had to have her, and I had to have her now_.

_"I know a place that we can get away," I told her softly, and she nodded once._

_We walked hand-in-hand back to our friends. Quil had his video camera out and was taping Embry chugging a beer with Sam - it looked like they were racing. Emily was watching the so-called entertainment with a smile on her face. I deposited the case of beer near Sam, who had won the beer race just as we walked up, and told the group that Leah and I were going to go for a walk down the beach. I was positive that nobody believed that we were just going for a romantic stroll, but Sam and Emily were too wrapped up in each other, as usual, and though I did earn some suspicious looks from Drunk and Drunker, neither of them said anything against it. So, I grabbed one of the blankets that Emily had brought with her - the girl was a genius - and we set off down the sand._  
_  
Leah snuggled closer to me as we ambled along the length of the beach. The sounds of the bonfire faded behind us with each step we took, and I found that I was happy for the loss of the noise and distraction. It was a fairly windy night, and though the breeze was warm, I kept my arm around her, my hand rubbing up and down to create friction and keep her from becoming cold. She seemed to appreciate that, and she slipped her arm tighter around my waist, pulling herself closer to my body._

_We walked for a while in silence; the waves crashing on the shore and the constant, humming electricity between us were the only sounds I could hear. Her hands roamed my back every now and then, rubbing circles with her nails, brushing lightly against me through my shirt. I shivered, and it wasn't because I was cold._

Jesus, Jacob. Control yourself. You haven't even got her clothes off yet.

_"You know..." Leah said softly, finally breaking the silence, "I know I said it earlier, but I'm really glad to be back, Jake. It's really good to see you."_

_"It's good to see you, too, Lee," I said honestly._

_A few seconds passed, and I pointed out the little secluded spot in the distance. "Want to go sit over there and, um...talk?"_

_"Sure, sure," she said, smiling wider, and I laughed at her use of my signature phrase of nonchalance._

_We headed for the little collection of driftwood in the clearing, right off the main beach. We laughed lightly as we stumbled forward a bit, traipsing over to the driftwood that would serve as our makeshift bench. I tossed the blanket onto the sand lightly, still folded up, internally thanking Emily again for thinking to bring that... although I was positive she didn't want to know what it would be used for here._

_I pulled Leah into my lap, wrapping both of my arms around her waist and leaning my head against her shoulder. She sighed contentedly, mimicking my actions with her arms but looking right into my eyes as she did so._

_The black fire was there again - _still_ - burning bright in her eyes._

_Our lips were merely inches apart. For once, I was at a loss for words._

_"Leah," I whispered, noting the way her eyes flashed with life when I said her name._

_"Jake, I've missed you so much," she confessed, and I smiled at the sincerity in her voice. "Being here, in your arms... I just know it's where I belong. I'm finally home, in so many more ways than one, and for the first time in more than three years, I actually want to _feel_ something again."_

_I blinked twice, slightly surprised at her admission, though not at all surprised by the way she felt. I knew all about the pain of losing a parent, having lost my mother nearly ten years ago. I remembered how it felt, so empty, so hopeless... and although I had been young, the aching loss had never truly healed as I grew up. It was something that would always be a part of me, just as I knew that the loss of her father would always be a part of her._

_"Jacob," she breathed, bringing me back from my thoughts. "Make me feel something. Make me feel whole; make me feel _you_."_

_I gasped - an almost embarrassingly needy, breathy sound - as I took advantage of the proximity of her lips, so close to mine. This kiss was deeper, more passionate than the last one had been. There was an urgency behind the way she kissed me now, as if she needed me just as badly as I needed her._

_She shifted so that her legs were straddling my lap, wrapping around me and settling on the back side of the driftwood. She situated herself right over my cock, which was now straining so hard against my jeans that I thought it might break the goddamn zipper._

_I moaned as she slipped her tongue into my mouth at the same moment that she began writhing against me. "Jesus, Leah," I panted. She pulled away briefly, only to flash me a smirk and close the distance between us again._

_I freed my arms from her waist and ran my hands through her hair. I broke our kiss and trailed my tongue lightly along her jaw, moving down slightly to place a few open-mouthed kisses near the sensitive place where her neck met her shoulder. Goosebumps blossomed in the places where my lips had been, and I smirked as I brushed my lips up the outer edge of her ear. My mouth lingered a bit on its way back down again, pausing to nibble on her earlobe._

_I took the skin between my teeth and tugged lightly, skimming my hand along the small of her back as I did so. Her breath hitched in her throat, and she let out the fucking sexiest little moan I'd ever heard in my entire life._

_She pulled back, away from me, and I groaned at the loss of contact. My hard-on was throbbing, still restrained within the confines of my pants, and with each shift of her hips she drove me closer to the brink of insanity._

_"Do you want me?" she fucking _growled_, and all I could do was nod helplessly._

_"God, yes," I answered immediately._

_"Then say it, Jake," she demanded, rocking her hips, all hard and slow and deliberately, into my aching cock._

_"I want you," I breathed as my eyes rolled back into my head. "Just exactly like I used to."_

_Leah slid backwards on my lap, stopping once she reached my knees. I cupped her ass to hold her there, and just as I was about to ask her where she was going, she licked her lips, effectively shutting me the fuck up._

_And then she began undoing my pants._

_I lifted my hips and she stood, pulling my jeans down over my ankles and laying them in the sand next to us. I could not possibly have been any more aroused in my life than I was the moment she knelt down between my knees, running her hands up my thighs. My arousal, in fact, was now quite apparent on account of the tent I'd pitched in my underwear, which was on display mere inches from her face._

_It wasn't as though she'd never done this to me before; what was slightly jarring was the familiarity of the situation and the way it mingled strangely with this new territory that came with the growing up we'd done in the past three years._

_And my height was not the only thing that had increased in the past three years, either._

_"Fuck," she whispered, stripping me of my boxers. She ran her tongue along her lower lip and then bit down lightly, never taking her eyes off of my erection, which had eagerly risen to greet her._

_We made eye contact in that moment, and she lifted an eyebrow mischievously, one side of her lips curling up into a grin. Her gaze was still locked on mine as she leaned forward, taking the tip of my length into her mouth._

_"Oh, _fuck,_" I groaned, closing my eyes as the sublime sensation of her warm mouth enveloping my cock inch-by-inch seared through my veins, spreading throughout my body._

_She slid her mouth all the way down my shaft until I felt the head brush the back of her throat, and then she came back up again slowly, grasping my base __in her right hand. She swirled her tongue around my slit, sucking away the precum that had pooled there as her hand pumped me once._

_"Jesus Christ, Leah..."_

_I used one hand to brace myself on the driftwood, while the other came to rest near the base of her head. I knotted my fingers in her hair, rubbing circles on the back of her neck with my thumb as she licked and sucked her way back down my cock._ _She looked up at me again as she squeezed and pumped her hand in time with her mouth as she bobbed up and down along my length._

_I mumbled incoherently as she moved, creating such delicious friction with her tongue that I already felt myself slipping nearing the edge._

_"Leah," I grunted, "Leah, I'm- oh, _fuck_ me... Leah, honey, I'm almost..."_

_I was literally gasping for air, and since words were not my forte tonight, I tugged on her shoulders a bit, letting her know I was close._

_She looked up at me again, making it clear that she was not going anywhere. Instead, she brought her free hand up to gently tug on my balls. She moaned seductively, and the vibrations coupled with her hand on my balls tossed me head-first off the cliff._

_I came hard, right in her mouth, and she never stopped moving, which prolonged my orgasm. I groaned as I allowed the blissful feeling to pull me under, far beyond conscious thought._

_After a few moments, I had recovered slightly, and I opened my eyes to gaze down at her._

_I felt the cool air brush against my length as she pulled her lips away._

_But with a choke and a gag, she spit up and came back for more._

_She leaned forward again and licked me clean, from base to tip, alternating between flattening her tongue against my shaft and running it smoothly around my head. I gasped again as she finished her work, ending by hollowing out her cheeks and sucking hard, taking me fully into her mouth one last time before pulling away, a satisfied smile upon her lips._

_I could do nothing but sit and stare at her for a moment, completely in awe of the girl who sat in front of me._

_Finally, I cleared my throat. "What the fuck do they _teach_ you up in Neah Bay?"_

_She chuckled a little, and her skin blushed red at my words. She said nothing, looking down at her hands that still rested on my thighs._

_I cupped her chin, lifting it so that her eyes locked on mine._

_"Leah, you are amazing."_

_She smiled, the color in her cheeks flaming again, making her russet skin absolutely glow._

_"God, you're beautiful," I whispered, and I'd never meant anything more in my whole life._

_"You're sort of beautiful, too, you know," she admitted, her grin lighting up her face again._

_A half a second passed as I stood, scooping her up in my arms while fanning out the blanket on the sand._

_She giggled - Leah fucking _giggled_ - as I tackled her to the ground. We were a tangle of limbs as our lips met again, and I was quickly reminded that the bottom half of me was naked._

_"This is hardly fair," I said, smiling deviously against her lips. Before she could ask what I meant, I was making work of the button on her jeans. I skimmed the bridge of my nose lightly along her jaw, placing delicate kisses where my lips met her throat. In seconds, her jeans were a ball of fabric near the edge of the blanket, and my hand was trailing along her pantyline._

_Her breathing sped as I lowered my fingers into the silk of her underwear, teasing as I caressed every inch of her skin except the one place she wanted me most. Without removing my hand, I shifted my body until I was settled between her legs._

_I could feel the warmth there, through the silk, and my dick twitched as I pressed closer to her center. She moaned softly, her trembling fingers tracing idle patterns on my bicep as I moved against her._

_"Jacob, please..."_

_I bit at her bottom lip, taking it between mine and sucking lightly. "Please what, Leah?"_

_I rocked against her again, bending my head to nip at her jaw, right under her ear. She moaned loudly as I demanded, "Please _what?_"_

_"God, Jacob, _please_ fuck me."_

_Her words shot straight through me, right to my cock. "Soon enough," I promised, kissing her once more._

_I slid my index finger along her slit, and she cried out breathlessly. My head fell to her shoulder when I felt the wetness on my finger, and without hesitation, I pushed it inside her. I added another finger and began pumping them in and out of her, relishing in the way she said my name as she neared her breaking point._

_I knew she was close, so I slipped my fingers out of her and bent down near her waist. She lifted her head to look at me, and as soon as her gaze met mine, I touched my tongue to her folds, licking her slowly, torturously._

_She gasped, her breath catching as I lifted my tongue to press against her clit. I bit down lightly, sucking at the same time, and she shuddered beneath me._

_"Oh, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck..." she panted. Her hands curled into the blanket as she grasped it tightly, arching her back._

_I pressed my tongue to her clit again, sliding my fingers back inside her at the same moment. I felt her tense and release, her body going rigid and then relaxing onto the blanket as she gasped for air._

_I trailed kisses up her abdomen until I reached the fabric of her shirt. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly with every breath as she came down from her high, but other than that, she remained unmoving. I took advantage of her apparent paralysis and slipped her shirt off her body, up and over her head, without any assistance from her. When I tossed it in a pile near her jeans, she opened her eyes and looked at me._

_"Holy hell," she whispered, and I had to laugh a little at the amazed expression on her face._

_I reached up and over my head, bunching the fabric of my shirt in my hand and pulling it from my body. I lowered myself onto her body again, careful to hold my weight slightly above her. She snaked her arms around my neck, pulling my lips to hers._

_I steadied myself on one forearm while the other reached down to her panties again, tugging on them gently. She bent her knees and I pulled them down her legs. She kicked them off, sliding her smooth legs slowly up the sides of my own and hitching them over my hips. She squeezed me gently between her thighs, the new position aligning me fucking perfectly with the wetness in her center._

_"Fucking hell," I breathed, letting my head fall onto her chest again. I ran my hand up her thigh, over her hip and across her stomach, stopping just below the cup of her bra. I ran my thumb along the edge of the silk and the lace that was the only material left covering her body._

_"You know this has _got_ to go," I said, laughing softly when she nodded fervently._

_I reached my arm around her back, bowing her body into mine as I did so. I kissed her tenderly as I popped the snaps on her bra and slid the straps down her arms._

_The feeling of Leah's smooth, bare skin on mine, no longer interrupted by all that clothing, was pure heaven._

_I couldn't wait to be inside her._

_Completely overwhelmed with desire for this beautiful woman, I moaned into her mouth, "Say it."_

_She whispered against my lips, so that I could feel every word. "I want you, just exactly like I used to."_

_I exhaled heavily as she reached between us, wrapping her fingers around my dick. She guided the head to her entrance, but didn't follow through. With her free hand, she grasped the back of my neck and pulled my ear to her lips._

_Her tongue flicked my earlobe. "_Fuck_ me, Jacob Black."_

_I shivered and pushed into her slowly, almost painfully, as I reveled in the feeling of her warmth surrounding every inch of me. As she whispered my name and bit down lightly on my ear again, I pulled out and thrusted back in again, causing us both to moan with irrepressible desire._

_"Oh, fuck, Leah." Her hips lifted, meeting mine as I thrust back inside of her. I licked along her collarbone and rocked against her, panting against the skin of her throat at the sensation._

_"Harder, Jacob," she groaned, digging her fingernails into my back. I obliged happily, moving more forcefully against her as I felt the sting of her nails cut into my skin. It was such pleasure, this pain, that I cried out and moved into her faster._

_"Oh, Jake... Oh, my _God, _Jake," she gasped, her voice faltering every time I pushed into her again._

_I raised my head and kissed her temple, her jaw, and her lips. "Goddamnit, Leah," I hissed as her mouth pressed against mine. She wrapped her legs tighter around my waist, and I felt her begin to tense again._

_I straightened my arms, propping myself up above her to get a different angle. She felt so good, _so good, _and I knew I wouldn't last much longer._

_"Right there," she breathed, gripping my forearms. "Oh, fuck; right there, Jake."_

_"I'm so close," I panted. "God, you feel so amazing... Come for me, Leah. I want to see you cum, goddamnit."_

_She cried out my name and I felt her muscles tighten around my cock. It was pure ecstasy, and it pushed me right over the edge. I gladly fell, allowing her name to tumble from my lips fervently, over and over again as my release spilled into her._

"Leah," I breathed, so low that neither Quil nor Embry could hear it.

The screen flickered and turned a metallic blue color, indicating that we'd reached the end of the tape.

It was silent for nearly thirty seconds. I know, because I counted.

"Dude, you are the luckiest son of a bitch who ever walked the face of the earth," Embry said finally, turning slowly to look at me with wide, awestruck eyes.

"Uh-huh," was all Quil managed.

"Seeing it was better this time around because I'm not plastered," Embry noted seriously, to no one in particular.

"Jake?" Quil inquired. He tossed the remote at me, but I remained still.

I took stock of my body as I snapped back to reality. I realized that my cheeks were sore, and I knew I could blame that on the smile that had undoubtedly been in place from the beginning of the movie up until the present. I let my muscles relax, bending my knees and bringing them up to my chest in attempt to hide the, uh, _situation_ that had risen in my pants.

"Well, Jake?" Embry prodded, visibly stifling a laugh. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"All I have to say is..." I began, my voice cracking from lack of use. "All I have to say is that it was about a million times better than what you witnessed."

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in, cocksucker," Quil grumbled. Embry gave me a thumbs-up, his eyes still wide with wonder.

"Hey, rewind it a bit," Quil said suddenly, motioning to the remote in Embry's hand. "I remember the perfect shot for a freeze-frame."

"Aw, guys, c'mon..." I protested, but it came out flat. I had just watched my own sex tape with them. What the hell could I stop them from doing now?

I won't lie - the thought kind of scared me.

"Hot _damn_," Embry breathed. He had paused the tape on an image of Leah after we'd finished. She was standing up and stretching her arms above her head; I was partially out of the camera frame, but you could see my boxer-covered ass near the right side, bending over to finish pulling my jeans up over my hips.

"Christ, would you _look_ at that _body_," Quil said, but it came out as more of a grunt of appreciation.

I grinned. _Fuck if they aren't right._

The three of us just fucking stared at the screen in silence for a minute or two, appreciating the view.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

Before I could even turn around, before Embry could press "stop," and before Quil could lunge for the lock on the door, Emily and Sam walked in.

"Hey, guys!" Emily said cheerfully, looking directly at my horrified expression. "What are you-"

The next few seconds played out in slow motion, I fucking swear it. Her head turned away from me to face the television; the question that had begun to form on her lips cutting off abruptly when she saw the image there.

Her mouth dropped open; her smooth, russet skin flashed a brilliant red, and the color only deepened as I watched this happen, horror-struck.

I registered her expression at the same time I heard Sam's whisper. "Oh, _fuck_."

I leapt out of my chair and turned to face him in the doorway. His eyes were wide as they flickered to Emily's enraged face and then back to me.

_Run,_ he mouthed.

And I knew he was fucking serious.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you?!" Emily shrieked, gesturing wildly at the three of us. We all cringed, and Quil actually cowered behind Embry.

Sam's hand belatedly flew up to cover his eyes from the image that was still displayed on the television screen. When I caught him peeking through his fingers, though, I pursed my lips and reached over, punching him in the arm.

"Hey!" he hissed, though he was obviously trying to stifle a laugh.

Emily continued her rant, ignoring the slight scuffle between Sam and me. "I can't _believe_ you would _do_ this! Do you know how disgusting this is? In fact, I'm pretty sure this is _illegal_, you morons!"

As she rounded on me, it was my turn to act like a pussy - I leapt behind Sam, ready to use him as a shield if need be. "I had no idea that they were filming us! I didn't do anything wrong! I had nothing to do with this!" I cried, grasping for straws as her face turned Charlie-Swan-purple.

"Nothing to do with it?" Emily shouted, incredulous. "Is that, or is that _not, _you in the corner of the screen next to my cousin?"

"Well, of course it is," I frowned, calming down a bit. "You think Leah would let either of these two fucktards do the things to her that I did last night?"

In my mind, I had spoken honestly, but I was reminded of the way my father always told me patiently, "Please think before you speak, Jacob;" it was a widely-known fact that I had a chronic case of word vomit. This was one of those times, and I regretted the words as soon as they came tumbling out of my stupid mouth.

Emily gasped, utterly appalled by what I'd said - not that I blamed her, really. Sam, thinking quickly, pushed me lightly back towards the doorway and caught Emily just as she lunged at me.

"Honey, caaalm dooown... you know Jake never thinks before he speaks," he coddled, keeping his arms wrapped around her tenderly, yet firmly.

I nodded fervently, showing my agreement with Sam, while doing my best to contort my face into a helpless, innocent expression.

She struggled against his hold. "I can't _believe_ you would do something like this!"

"Em, it's not like I was hurting her! She enjoyed every second of it - you can ask her yourself!"

Ah, yes. Another one of those moments.

"Oh, Jake... just _stop talking!" _Quil demanded, throwing his hands in the air.

Emily, Sam, and I looked over at him and Embry, who had his face in his hands, shaking his head slightly at my pathetic attempt to defend myself. It was clear that my idiocy had been enough of a distraction from them, because Emily looked as though she'd forgotten they were even in the room. But with one wicked glance in their direction, she turned in Sam's arms to face them.

"And YOU TWO!" she wailed, trying to wriggle out of Sam's embrace again. He held on, though, and I assume it was for the sake of the two dipshits who currently looked terrified for their lives.

"Quil was taping! Quil was taping!" Embry shrieked frantically. His voice sounded so damn high-pitched that it could have been Emily herself that was screaming.

"HEY!" Quil yelled back, turning to face him with a look of betrayal on his face.

"A-_HA!"_ I shouted, pointing my finger at Quil. "I knew I'd find out!"

"_You_ were the one who taped it, Quil Ateara?" Emily said, slow and steady, which made her sound even more dangerous than when she was yelling.

"You goddamn traitor," Quil growled at Embry, who was still fucking cowering behind him, without taking his eyes off of Emily. "Em, I swear, this was all in good fun..."

"Good fun?!" she spat back. I noticed that Sam now looked legitimately worried for Quil's health.

Embry looked at me beseechingly, but I just shrugged and mouthed, silently, "Not my fault."

He shot me a dirty look at the same time Emily shrank back into Sam.

Then she fucking _dove_ at Quil, breaking free of Sam's arms almost too easily, and tackled him.

Embry jumped out of the way just in time for her fists to start flying. He ran over to where Sam and I were standing, and we watched as she straddled him and continued to smack at him, jabbing anywhere she could reach with her small but surprisingly forceful fists.

"That. Is. My. Cousin!" she reminded him, between punches.

"God, Emily, I'm sorry! I'm fucking sorry, alright? Please stop!" he pleaded with her, shielding his face with his arms as she continued to kick his ass.

At this point, Sam, Embry, and I were in hysterics. Watching this little woman beat the crap out of our rather large, muscley friend was a fucking sight to behold. Part of me wished I could tape _this_ on Quil's goddamn video camera.

"I cannot believe that you would-"

Emily's shrill voice was interrupted by a gasp that came from behind me.

We all froze. I started pleading with the Big Man Upstairs that this would _not_ be who I fucking _knew_ it was.

It was Sam and Embry that turned around first, slowly and cautiously. Sure enough, I knew by the looks on their faces that I was right.

"What... what is going _on?" _her voice stuttered, so low that I could barely hear it.

I finally turned around, right into the shocked face of Leah Clearwater. Her mouth was hanging open in a silent "o" and her arm was extended, finger pointing at the television screen.

Her eyes locked on mine, and I shrunk back from her livid gaze. The phrase "if looks could kill" had never been more real to me than it was in that moment.

She began furiously choking out syllables - not even entire words, mind you - and her arm remained extended towards the television in horror.

"For the love of it all, will someone turn off the fucking television?" I hissed, and Sam obliged, not daring to move anything more than his thumb to press the small red button.

We all stood quietly - well, Embry, Sam, and I stood; Emily remained atop Quil on the floor - as we waited with bated breath for Leah to say something.

Leave it to Embry to break the silence.

"Well, Lee," he said casually, "you sure as shit can't deny it with evidence like _that._"

* * *

_**A/N:** A big thanks to **SorceressCirce** and **Naelany** for betaing this for me, and for talking me through my first lemon. I love you two somethin' fierce. :)  
_

_And if you have a minute, stop by **AHizelm**'s profile and wish her a happy birthday!_


End file.
